


Gale's Arms

by Masterless



Category: Hunger Games Series - All Media Types
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-04
Updated: 2014-11-04
Packaged: 2018-02-24 03:17:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 928
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2566316
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Masterless/pseuds/Masterless
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Gale and Peeta go star gazing and Peeta finds something in Gale and his arms. R&R, please.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gale's Arms

*PoV Peeta*

As I walk around my house in the Victors' Village, I hear the sound of feet coming towards me. I think it is Haymitch, and am surprised when Gale starts talking.

"I know a place where you can see the stars really well."

I look at him, a mixture of confusion and annoyance on my face. I had been watching the stars, and I couldn't give a hoot if Gale knew a better place. He's probably just trying to get in my good books since he knows what's going on with Katniss and me. Well, what I thought was going on. But she was just acting.

"Come on, Pillsbury Dough Boy, I'll show you," Gale says.

He takes my elbow and leads me through the Victors' Village, the Seam and the meadow to the fence. He shuffles under it, but I just stand still.

"This is breaking the law, Gale," I say.

"Yeah, just like it's against the law when me and Katniss hunt in the woods, but that doesn't really stop us," Gale says snarkily. "So come on."

I sigh and squeeze under the gate, following him deep into the woods. He leads me to a rock out cropping, with a perfect view. I can see the Victors' Village, the Seam, the Hob, even the Justice Building. The stars are brighter than at home and they look closer, somehow.

"Can't they see us?" I ask.

"No. This place is hidden from down there," Gale says, stretching back on the rocks.

I sit next to him, but the incline of the rock sends me slipping into his lap. He laughs and I chuckle and lie down next to him. The stars are beautiful, but the autumn winds are cold, sending a chill down my spine. Gale must have felt it, and he wraps an arm around me, causing me to snuggle closer to him. I have my head resting on his shoulder, a hand on his chest. He's so warm and comfortable, and I begin to drift off.

Gale shakes me gently, and I groggily open my eyes. "Yes?" I ask.

"I don't want to have to carry you home, so don't fall asleep," he says quietly.

I nod, but as soon as I put my head back down on his shoulder, I start to drift off again. So I move my head so I'm resting my chin on Gale's shoulder, and look at him. How remarkably like Katniss he looks; the same olive skin, dark hair and gray eyes. He looks at me, and leans closer.

Our lips touch briefly, but I still feel the tingling in my toes that makes its way up my body.

I look at him in bewilderment, and he looks at me the same. Whatever came over us to kiss is gone, but I can still feel the tingling in my body. Far more then I feel when I kiss Katniss. Gale's breathing has picked up and for some odd reason, I'm afraid of him.

His face starts to transform.

I scream and leap away from Cato as he sits up, a wicked grin on his face. "Peeta?" Cato asks. "What's wrong Peeta?"

I scramble backwards, tripping over fallen branches and rocks. He come towards me, his hands out stretched.

"Get away from me!" I scream. "Go away! I don't know where she is, Cato!"

Cato stops, looks confused, and then it seems to dawn on him. He leaps at me, catching me in his arms. I scream louder, almost shrilly. He pulls me closer, as if in a hug, and I beat at him with my fists. He starts rocking me.

"Shh, Peeta, shh," Cato says softly. But it's not Cato's voice anymore. It's more comforting. "Peeta, I'm not going to hurt you. Shh, Peeta, it's just me, Gale."

The world around me melts away, leaving the night sky, the trees, the soft rocking and the gentle but firm arms around me. I look at Gale, his eyes gleaming with worry, and slowly wrap my arms around him, staring at a tree with wide open eyes. He is no longer the scary boy from district two. Something inside me breaks, a dam that I've built to keep me from worrying people, and I start to sob. I shake uncontrollably, and Gale does his best to comfort me.

He places a soft kiss on my hair, and I look up at him. He captures my lips for the second time this night, and I know something. I have found a home.

A home that I can't visit much, a home that I won't see much, but a home. Gale's arms are warm and strong, a little shelter from the hell in my head.

Gale picks me up bridal style, and walks with me in his arms until we reach the fence. We scuttle under, cover our tracks, and walk back to the seam. He pulls me into the shadows next to his house and kisses me, soft and sweet, and a little bit fuzzy from his stubble. I smile against his lips and kiss him back, feeling the nice fuzzy feeling again. I pull back when I need air. Gale ruffles my hair, and kisses my forehead, sending me home for the night.

"Hey, Dough Boy!" he calls.

I turn back, arching an eyebrow.

"I'll see you soon," he says, then slips into his house.

I feel like a new person, one who doesn't have to pretend to be happy.

For once, I actually have something to be happy about.


End file.
